Wishes Do Come TrueSort of
by Tcc12374
Summary: Vanessa Amaretto gets stuck in Hyrule, finds out she is the Maiden of Light, some sort of Hylian angel, and meets our Hero, Link. She and Link must travel through time, twilight and between worlds to set things right! OCxLink Don't like, don't read.


**The Courage of Two is on Hiatus for now, but it should be up again soon! I wrote this a while back, so I hope y'all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda nor the song in this chapter. All credit for the song goes to NateWantsToBattle on Youtube!**

* * *

** Chapter 1 ~ Enter Hyrule ~**

* * *

"Yeah!" I yelled. I had just defeated Ganon and put him in his place. "Twilight Princess" was by far the best Zelda game I had ever played with "Ocarina of Time" in a close second.

My name is Vanessa Amaretto. I have elbow length brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. Any normal person would wonder why a 12-year old girl like me would be so happy about beating a video game. Well, I'm not the girly type. I don't do dresses nor do I wear make-up. I play sports and I am always willing to fight for my friends. When bothered in the right way I could be very short-tempered, but most of the time I'm calm and bored with the world.

It has always been my dream to fight by Link's side one day. I didn't know it then but I was about to get my wish…..

I stretched and decided to go right to sleep. Funny why do I want to go to sleep right away, I usually stay up late. Apparently my mind and body weren't agreeing with each other and before I knew it, I was flopped down on my bed and fast asleep.

"Young Maiden," said a feminine voice I didn't recognize.

I saw three women, one in blue, and another in red and one in green. The blue one spoke again;

"We are the three Golden Goddesses, and you Maiden of Light must help young Link save Hyrule. We will grant you powers to aid you on your journey,"

My eyes widened and I was slightly losing my calm composure. The blue on must be Nayru.

Then the red one, which I assumed was Din, spoke;

"You will have the ability to change your appearance and become a beast,"

Then the green one, Farore, spoke;

"Maiden of Light, you will also have access to Farore's Wind, Nayru's Love and Din's Fire,"

Nayru spoke again, "Child, now you must go,"

Finally finding my voice, I said, "I understand, I am ready,"

_Ermegerd, ermegerd, ermegerd, emregerd. This is really happening!_

The eyes of the three goddesses started glowing gold as they said;

"Awaken!"

I slowly opened my eyes, to only find myself falling to my in evitable doom. The sky rushed pass me as I fell to earth.

_Wait this isn't Earth, at least I think it isn't, it's Hyrule!_

I looked to my right and saw Lake Hylia resting under the Great Bridge of Hylia. I looked over to the left a bit and saw Hyrule Castle Town, overshadowed by Hyrule Castle.

By the time I noticed the incoming danger, I was 20 feet above the ground. As if it were instinct, I let out a shrill whistle and a white Pegasus came out of nowhere. As soon as I touched its back it was like someone put a spell over me because I went unconscious.

When I woke up I found myself in a small cottage with a boy my age.

"You're awake!" he exclaimed. He had dirty blonde hair and glittering cerulean eyes. He wore a green tunic, tan pants, gauntlets and a pair of boots. On his head rested a green, floppy, windsock hat.

_He must be Link! No doubt about it! Should I tell him why I am here?_ I shook my head. _Of course he should know!_

I turned my head towards Elf Boy and said, "You must be Link, am I right?"

"Er….Yes… Yes I am," he replied, "But how do you know who I am? I'm sure we haven't met,"

"The Goddesses sent me to aid you on your quest,"

He just cocked his head to the side in disbelief, probably thinking 'Gee this girl is weird. She thinks she was sent by the Goddesses'.

Just then my right hand started glowing. A Triforce appeared on my hand. All the pieces were shaded and each one had the faint crest of each respective goddess in the center. Link's hand then started glowing too with his lovely Triforce of Courage. I gave Link a smirk that said 'I told you so'.

"Ok, since that's sorted out, let's play the name game!" I said enthusiastically.

That got a small smile out of Link. You'd think he'd smile a bit more…..

"Well, of course I know your name already. My name is Vanessa," I said as I got up from my resting place and stretched.

Link looked up at me and said, "Er…. Vanessa, hate to be rude or anything, but how old are you?"

I smiled sheepishly, "Oh, right…. I'm taller than the average 12-year old, aren't I? I'm about 5 feet and 7 and a quarter inches,"

Link was an inch or 2 shorter than me. So probably 5' 5". Still pretty tall for our age. So I could see why he was surprised.

"I'm 12, too," he said.

"Well, if I'm going to be here for a while, I might as well look the part,"

I visualized myself with pointed ears and soon there was a flash of light. I reached back to feel my ears and sure enough they were pointed.

"Hey Link, do you know where I could get any clothes around here?"

"Uli might have some old clothes about your size,"

I got up and looked out the window and saw the vast expanse of Lake Hylia. Hm, never noticed this cottage. Well, this my friends, is a real, live, Legend of Zelda lake house. Breathe it in folks. It's a once in a life time experience.

"My internal compass is telling me we are not near the Ordon Province, but in the Lanayru Province. I'm guessing you have an audience with the princess planned, huh? Well I guess fitting in could wait. Whatever business with the princess is more important,"

_Wait a minute. Hold the phone…. Did he say Uli? Why am I just realizing this now? The land is of Twilight Princess, but Link is not old enough to wield the Master Sword so….. ! Crossover, it must be. Hah, Miyamoto. I'm the first one to play this game. It hasn't even been thought of yet! *mental grin* When I get back home I am so showing him this…. Somehow…. Well good thing my parents sponsor Nintendo… _**(A/N If you haven't guessed it yet, Vanessa comes from a very fortunate family. However her family isn't from reality, of course, and don't really sponsor Nintendo)**

"Link, what is you objective on this quest?" I said after who knows long.

"To bring the spiritual stones to the princess. That's all I know so far," he replied

I pondered his response for a few minutes.

"Alright then. Well would you mind if we head out tomorrow instead of now? Since it's so late?"

SNORE

"Link….. Huh, so this is why it takes so long for him to complete his quests. He sleeps half the freaking time!" I couldn't help but smile at the sleeping hero.

I woke up to see sunlight leaking through the window and onto my bed. Link, however, left his 'comfortable' chair and was nowhere to be seen. I got up and 'Followed my nose to the fruity taste that shows'** (A/N Fruit Loops reference) **into the kitchen and sat down when I saw Link cooking something in a cauldron over a fire.

_Heh, Link is a witch! No? Not working? Okay fine…_

Link set down a bowl of oatmeal in front of me. Blegh, Oatmeal… Shh. I must eat for Link. I don't want to offend him. I slowly took a spoon full and put it in my mouth and felt like I could 'Taste the rainbow' **(A/N I've got to stop with these food slogan references…. This one is Skittles) **Ok this is going to be awesome! I'm going to use my Drama class lessons for this!

Suddenly I dropped my spoon. After Link heard it clatter against the porcelain dish. Yup they have porcelain. He turned with a shocked expression on his face.

"What's wrong?!" he said hastily.

"This is….DELICOUS!" I replied. "Best Oatmeal I have ever had!"

He apparently couldn't keep his usual serious expression on his face any more and burst out laughing.

"Gee….Vanessa…you are…..some character….," he struggled to say in between laughs.

I smiled, "Well, Link now your life will have a lot more excitement! Now to Zelda!"

"Oh...Eh…yeah let's go." He said finally recovering. He didn't budge.

I sighed. I grabbed Link's arm and dragged him out the door. I let out a shrill whistle and "hauled" him onto the saddle. Geez boys can be such a drag sometimes…..

"Hey, Link snap out of it," I said.

"Huh… What…where….?" He said.

"Geez, Link you, like, totally phased out there for like 5 minutes!"

"S-sorry I had a weird….flashback,"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say, Elf Boy. Ok, that's normal….for now,"

"You sure?"

I nodded. With a flick of some invisible reins, a nudge and a 'Hyah' we were off. Gradually Athena, which is what I decided to call her, climbed into the air. Wind whipping our faces, I realized something. Link wasn't holding on. I groveled under my breath. Smirking, I made Athena speed up suddenly, so Link was forced to hold on….to my shoulders… Eyebrow twitching I turned to Link.

"Hold to my waist or I push you off this horse and you fall to your doom," I said giving him the 'Death Glare'. He didn't budge an inch. He knew I wouldn't kill Hyrule's only hope. Damn, heroes. "Link, I grew up around boys, heck, two of my best friends are guys! If you are going to treat me like you would treat any other girl then I guess I'll treat you like any other boy, useless, annoying and vain! People who think girls are weak, helpless, damsels in distress… They just….just..Ugh…make me want to use some serious choice words! You doubt me now but I'll show you I'm not weak," I looked away, tears stinging my eyes. Boys. Finally he gave in. I knew because he slide his arms down to my waist in defeat. **(A/N No offense guys out there. None of you are useless.) **

As we neared the castle I looped around and landed near the secret entrance the Hero of Light used. I didn't utter a word as we went through the entrance, up the stairs and through the door to the princess's room. Thankfully, my tears had dried up and my face was back to its normal collar when we went in. I didn't want the princess's pity.

When we entered I saw that it looked exactly as it had in Twilight Princess. Except it didn't look like a prison. The walls were lavender, curtains were a dark purple/red color, and there was a four poster purple bed, auburn desk, paintings, carpet and a balcony. The princess was wearing a smaller version of her Twilight Princess dress with the same get up but fitting a 12-year old

"Hey, Zel, the name is Vanessa. Nice to meet you," I said. Screw manners. Totally out of character, but I'm not in the mood.

Link stared at me slack jawed at my rudeness. It's not rude in the U.S. This is how the kids from California do it.

"Oh, hello Vanessa. It's a pleasure make your acquaintance. Welcome back, Link," Zelda said.

"So we have the Spiritual stones. What next?"

"Get the Master Sword and Link will be sent to the future. You can't follow him so you'll have to wait five years,"

_WHAT!? Well that does make sense….._

Link was speechless. Typical.

"What will I do when he is gone?"

"I would like to enroll you into the Knight Academy so you can help Link. I'm not saying you need it… You are just, nicely put, inexperienced. I would also like to teach you magic."

"Magic? But I'm not even Hylian!"

"You have always been Hylian. Your ears have been cloaked by magic so no one would suspect the power you have inside. You didn't change your ears, they were changed by the will of the goddesses."

"Well, let's go, Link. Time to save the world, eh?" I said heading towards the door.

"Wait," The princess said.

Link and I turned back to her a she walked towards us.

"There is a ball tonight. I would appreciate it if you came. I have a spare dress you can have. Seeing the state you are in I can guess that just recently arrived. Also take this letter," She said handing me an aquamarine bundle and a letter.

"Thank you, Zel. Also I would like to apologize for my rudeness. It's just that where I come from there isn't royalty. This is considered,"

"It's fine. I don't really enjoy being treated like royalty, but this is the life the goddesses chose for me,"

"Well, until next time, adieu,"

"Farewell," Zelda said looking a tad confused. Oh right she doesn't know French.

Link and I flew down to the Castle Town square to just chill out I guess. There was a small band playing the background music from Ocarina of Time. There was some sort of dance festival like thing going on as well. I dragged Link over and turned and said;

"Now you have to be nice and dance with me or will we have to discuss your actions with pain?" I said the last part sarcastically and with a smile.

I put my hands in the correct positions and so did he.

_One, two, three. One, two…._

"Vanessa?" Link said after, like, an eternity of silence.

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry, I-"

"It's fine. No need to explain. You can't help but treat a lady nicely. It's just who you are. Men from this time are chivalrous. Well, most anyways," I interrupted.

"You aren't mad anymore?"

"I wouldn't say that,"

I curled my fingers into a fist, reeled back and swung at him. He flinched. I purposely missed, quickly changing it into a nice sisterly hug.

"No, I'm not mad anymore, Link," I said

"…"

"Yeesh, you seriously need to relax," I pulled away. I looked up at the sky. That much time has passed?

"Come on, we have a ball to attend," I said pulling Link over to Athena.

"Wait here. I'm going to get changed,"

I walked into a random store, went into some sort of fitting room and changed into the dress. It was aquamarine with an indigo trim. It was basically OoT Zelda's dress with no stripe thing or trinkets. I brushed down my hair a bit to make it look somewhat presentable. Ok I'm not obsessed with having perfect hair, but I'm still a bit self-conscious like everyone else in the world. After I was done I walked out of the store and met up with Link and we walked to the castle.

As we approached the castle we were stopped by two guards. They were wearing their TP attire and holding spears.

"Who goes there?" said one.

"Just some kids," said the other.

"Should we escort them out?" the first asked.

"Wait," I interrupted.

"…."

"The princess gave us this," I said handing them Princess Zelda's autographed letter.

The second guard took it, read it and verified the princess's signature. He nodded to the other guard and they stepped aside.

"You may pass," The first one said.

"Thank you, good sirs," I said politely with a smile.

Link just nodded his head. Hm. I need to make a list of improvements for this kid. Note to self: get Link out of his anti-social shell.

I continued walking through the entrance to the castle with Link in tow. As we entered, a servant led us to the ballroom. That's when my jaw dropped. The ballroom wasn't even a ballroom, it was a giant, open air, pavilion. Six huge marble pillars rose to the sky and created a circular opening, surrounded by a garden, like a conservatory of sorts. The surrounding garden had red, blue and green roses. Huh, I guess they symbolize the goddesses…. Clever…. The beige, marble floor was donned with the Royal Family crest.

Link and I walked to the center and met up with Princess Zelda who was standing next to her father, King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule (aka Daphnes Harkinian). The king was wearing the attire from The Wind Waker, whilst Zelda was wearing her Ocarina of Time kid dress without the headdress (?).

"Your Highness, Princess Zelda," I said bowing, Link doing the same.

"Greetings, Vanessa, Link," Zelda said, with a smile that reached her eyes.

"Ah, so you are the Hero, my daughter has told me so much about," came the gruff voice of Daphnes, as he turned to Link.

"I'm certainly haven't lived the full of my name quite yet, Your Highness," Link said, humbly. Hm… Can't wait 'til I see teen Link. Fanfics have made a pretty bad impression on how that will go… I see it now….Sarcastic… Actually I don't mind that… Cocky….only in a cute way….smart…no Percy Jackson repeat, please **(A/N I don't own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does. Love the series.)**….. I mean I liked the series but I hop he isn't a "Seaweed Brain"… that's Percy's thing… Meh he's the Hero something will go wrong…. Ooo what if-

My thoughts were interrupted by Zelda saying, "…..The hired mezzo-soprano isn't here yet…."

My Hylian ears perked up in interest. Did she say soprano? I miss karaoke parties…. Me want to sing…..Link seeing my reaction was probably thinking, well maybe not, 'Here comes a song…..' ,but I imagined him thinking it… Apparently Zelda saw my reaction as well because she said;

"Do you sing, Vanessa?"

"Eh…yeah…I could if you really need me to,"

"I'd love if you could! Legend says the Maiden of Light had a very powerful and beautiful voice!"

Hold the phone! Legend? Well, guess who feels awesome inside.

"Legend?!"

"Yeah, Hylians be- I mean we believe in reincarnation. Link here is, I am, father is and of course you are. 'The Maiden of Light will come again,' That's what the legend says. It makes sense. She is said to come from the heavens themselves with an angelic voice," Zelda explained.

"Eh…okay…so where do I… eh sing? Oh and do you mind if Link helps? I feel a memory of a spell leaking through…" I could make this work… I know which song I should sing…. Now I must make Link know what to play… Hm… how about "Ganon's Gone" by NateWantsToBattle…..**(A/N Check him out on Youtube. He makes amazing parodies!)**

"Of course and how about over by the band," Zelda said gesturing over to the band.

"Alright, come on Linky, let's entertain some nobles!" I said practically dragging Link out of his conversation with the king and to the band.

"Vanessa….what… are you doing….?" Link said.

"Singing a song," I said "Excuse me, kind sirs, but could you stop playing so I may perform?"

They looked at each other and nodded, each stopping.

"Also, do you happen to have a guitar," One of the men nodded and grabbed a 6-string.

"Alright, Link stand here for a minute," I said.

"Er…Why?"

"Mousikés gnó̱seis" I said, feeling a strong power radiating from the words I spoke. Soon a ball of light flew into Link's chest.

"…" Link seemed pretty freaked out….This kid never ceases to surprise me. I bet he missed my whole conversation with Zelda.

"Now you should know what to play,"

"Was that Ancient Hylian?"

"I think so…. It means 'musical knowledge',"

Soon all the guests arrived and surrounded where I was going to sing. Zelda quickly quieted them and told me to begin.

"This is a song my 'friend' wrote after reviewing the ancient legends," I said, quickly starting the song as Link got ready to play the guitar.

* * *

_If darkness finds you tonight,_

_To drown out all your light,_

_And give you hell, and give you hell,_

_I'll ride up in little time,_

_I'll be there by your side,_

_To keep you well, to keep you well;_

_If enemies are at your door,_

_To take you to Ganondorf,_

_I'll play my song,_

_I won't take long;_

_Mountain, swamp and ocean floors,_

_I'll raise up my Skyward Sword,_

_And I'll stay strong, I'll stay so strong;_

_I can feel your soul in me,_

_Because we share the strongest Link,_

_And I would do it for you and Hyrule;_

_Baby, I'm not giving up,_

_I'll play you every single song;_

_For you and Hyrule,_

_Doesn't matter who's the boss,_

_Vaati, Demise or Majora,_

_I'll fight for you 'til Ganon's Gone;_

_You fall link a statue,_

_Like a loftwing, I'd catch you,_

_And we'd fly so high,_

_Right through the sky;_

_If you tell I'm too far away,_

_I'd hookshot straight to your heart,_

_And hold you tight every night;_

_I won't ever be too late,_

_You'll never meet with a cruel fate;_

_And I would do it for you and Hyrule;_

_Baby, I'm not giving up,_

_I'll play you every single song;_

_For you and Hyrule,_

_Doesn't matter who's the boss,_

_Vaati, Demise or Majora,_

_I'll fight for you 'til Ganon's Gone._

_You're my mask of stone,_

'_Cause when we're alone,_

_I could swear no one else could find us;_

_You're my everything,_

_Like a boomerang,_

_You let me go,_

_I'll find my way back to you;_

_So play your harp, baby,_

_Don't stop strumming,_

_Play your harp baby,_

_Don't stop strumming;_

_Play your harp baby,_

_Don't stop strumming;_

_Play your harp baby,_

_Don't stop strumming;_

_For you and Hyrule;_

_Baby, I'm not giving up,_

_I'll play you every single song,_

_For you and Hyrule;_

_Doesn't matter who's the boss,_

_Vaati, Demise or Majora;_

_For you and Hyrule;_

_Baby, I'm not giving up,_

_I'll play you every single song;_

_For you and Hyrule;_

_Doesn't matter who's the boss,_

_Vaati, Demise or Majora,_

_I'll fight for you 'til Ganon's Gone,_

_Ganon's Gone;_

* * *

After I finished singing I bowed. The crowd applauded as I stepped down from where the band was seated. I turned to Link and his jaw was slacked. Aww, Linky liked it…

"Hey, Link, close the hatch, you'll catch a fly," I said.

Instantly Link closed his mouth and smiled sheepishly as he said, "That was amazing, Vanessa,"

"Thank ya, kindly," I said giggling at my horrible impersonation of my cousin.

"Vanessa!" said Zelda's voice, "I hate to cut your visit short, but you must go now! The gate will close soon… forever.."

"…?! Right. Come on, Shorty!"

"…Shorty…?!" Link mumbled.

"Oh and Vanessa I must tell you something important before you go," Zelda said beckoning to me to come over to her.

I walked over to where Zelda was standing and she told me what I must do when Link leaves.

"Of course, Zellie,"

I dragged Link out of the castle and to the Temple of Time to the southwest of the castle. The Temple of Time looked like the one in Twilight Princess when you go back in time. It had a marble floor that had some granite in it as well. Across the floor was a set of stairs leading up to the statues that guarded the, I assume, Door of Time. Well it could be different and just be the chamber of the Master Sword…..and not the Door of Time….

When Link and I reached the statues he said staring at the Triforce on the floor;

"Um…What now….,"

"When there's a Triforce, there's a lullaby!" I said enthusiastically

"…"

"You don't know the song?"

"I do, but I don't have an instrument….,"

"Let me guess, you lost the friggen ocarina!"

"…..Long story"

"Well, good thing I have my handy dandy flute that Zel gave me!" I said calming down

I walked over to the Triforce, stood on it and played Zelda's Lullaby. The three spiritual stone appeared, spun and eventually combined into a big key that vanished into the door. As expected they unlocked the door and it opened revealing the chamber of the Master Sword.

Link and I walked in and he was about to draw the sword when I stopped him.

"Link…wait,"

"Yes?"

"I'll miss you. What will seem like seconds to you, will be five years for me…So…"

I ran up and gave him a hug, ok who could resist it? Kid Link is so adorables, which thankfully he returned. I could feel tears staring behind my eyes so I quickly pulled back and said, mustering all my courage;

"Link…here's a little something to remember me…," I quickly leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. I saw a slight redness encase his face and giggle inwardly.

"See you soon, shorty!"

Those were my last words to him as I saw him go up and draw the sword. As soon as it left the stand, Link started glowing and vanished into thin air… along with my pride…. After that I burst into tears, knowing that the next time I would see him would feel like forever…

* * *

**Ermegerd, that took a long ass time to write… I hope you all enjoy! The next chapter is coming your way. Possibly in a few weeks…. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda nor the song in this chapter. All credit for the song goes to NateWantsToBattle on Youtube!**

**P.S. Also try to guess which language I used for Ancient Hylian. I'll give you a hint. It's in Europe.**


End file.
